Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane segment configuring a part of a vane ring, and an axial-flow fluid machine which includes the vane segment.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-079253, filed on Mar. 30, 2012, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
A gas turbine includes a compressor which compresses external air, thereby generating compressed air, a combustor which mixes fuel with the compressed air and burns the mixture, thereby generating combustion gas, and a turbine which is driven by the combustion gas.
The compressor is an axial-flow fluid machine and includes a rotor which rotates around an axis of rotation, and a casing which covers the rotor. The rotor has a rotor main body which extends in an axial direction parallel to the axis of rotation, and a plurality of blade stages which are fixed to the outer periphery of the rotor main body and arranged in the axial direction. A vane stage is fixed to the inner periphery side of the casing at a position on the upstream side of each blade stage. A single vane stage forms a vane ring in which a plurality of vanes are arranged in a circumferential direction and connected to each other. The vane ring is divided in the circumferential direction for the convenience of assembly. Each section divided in the circumferential direction is generally referred to as a vane segment. The vane segment is configured by connecting the plurality of vanes in the circumferential direction.
For example, a vane segment described in Patent Document 1 has a plurality of vanes, and a coupling member for connecting the plurality of vanes to each other. A groove which is dented toward a radial inner side from a radial outer side and extends in a circumferential direction is formed in each of outer shrouds of the plurality of vanes. The coupling member is put in the groove of each vane and welded to each vane.